marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (Community MCU Reboot)
'Spider-Man '''is an American superhero movie based on the character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It was written by Max Carroll, and is the third entry into the Community MCU Reboot. The film stars Dylan O' Brian as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Shailene Woodley as Felicia Hardy, Hayden Christensen as Harry Osborn, John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes, Arnold Schwarzenegger as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, and Gary Oldman as J. Jonah Jameson. Plot High school sophomore Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, is a school outcast and a bully victim. During a field trip to Horizon Labs, he visits a radiology demonstration utilizing the Atomic Cylotron, with his friend Harry Osborn and unwitting love interest Felicia Hardy, being given by renowned scientist Otto Octavius. During the experiment, however, a small spider climbs down and becomes bombarded with radiation. The spider then lands on Peter's hand and bites him. Peter then subsequently passes out. '''Roll credits and title '(With this playing) Later that evening, Peter reawakens at home to see his uncle, aunt, and a nurse before him. The nurse then tells Peter that he passed out during the experiment. Aunt May then tells the nurse that the experiment had involved radiation. The nurse then decides to call Horizon Labs due to safety concerns regarding it's radiology experiments around children and advises the Parker family to keep their nephew home from school for the rest of the week. That night, at Horizon Labs, Octavius is experimenting on a new device he had been working on, a 4-armed apparatus attached to a harness, by focusing it into the Cylotron. However, Octavius miscalculates the focus of energy and the machine explodes, knocking Octavius unconscious and destroying a portion of Horizon Labs. The following morning, Peter awakens and finds changes to his body; he now has much more musculature and his previously impaired vision has been restored. After breakfast, Peter takes a walk down the street, deciding to ask Felicia out on a date. However, he is stopped by Midtown High football star Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash attempts to instigate Peter into a neighborhood brawl, but Peter refuses. When Flash charges him, though, Peter displays amazing agility and embarrasses Flash, causing his friends to run away. When Flash threatens to call the authorities on Peter, he simply runs back home. At home, Peter tries to figure out what to do with his new powers. Remembering the spider bite at Horizon Labs, Peter begins to design a costume. He eventually ends up landing on a particular design he greatly enjoys. Over the course of the week, Peter discovers an ability to cling to walls, superhuman strength, and a sixth sense, all of which he uses to defeat Flash Thompson when he tries to stop Peter from going to Felicia's house again. Deciding to repay Uncle Ben and Aunt May for all the kindness they had ever shown him, Peter begins to plan how to make money. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Octavius, about to undergo surgery after his mechanical arms were fused to his spine, is personally informed by his greedy and corrupt employer, Adrian Toomes, that he would be fired after his recent carelessness with the Cylotron, and that all of Otto's inventions would become Adrian. Enraged, Otto vows revenge on Toomes, promising to tear everything that Toomes held dear to pieces. On Peter's first day back to school, Uncle Ben, who had offered to drive him, confronts Peter about his new strange and secretive behavior and stresses to him that he's and Aunt May are afraid that they're losing losing Peter through his maturity (which in reality, is Peter trying to secretly deal with his new abilities), and that with great power comes great responsibility. However, Peter snaps at him and demands for Uncle Ben to stop worrying and pretending to be his father. A heartbroken Ben drives to work. At lunch, Flash tries to bully Peter into telling everyone what had happened the the other day. Peter then tells his side of the story, causing everyone to turn on Flash and Felicia to break up with him. Enraged, Flash tries to punch Peter, resulting in the teenager moving out of the way and Flash to hit the ground, making everyone laugh at him. Later that afternoon, Peter takes the bus to the city, and heads off the where he secretly intended on going, a sports arena that promises a $4,000 prize to any man who can last three minutes in the ring with the wrestler Seth, the Duke of Death. Those earnings would allow him to buy a car and impress Felicia. With little difficulty, Peter defeats the wrestler and is cheered as the "amazing Spider-Man." However, Peter is cheated by the fight promoter with a measly $1,200 as opposed to the offered $4,000 and, in retaliation, does not stop a criminal who has stolen the gate money. Walking home after Uncle Ben had not kept his promise to pick him up, with some satisfaction about the money debacle, he finds that his home was raided and his uncle murdered in cold blood. Ben dies in front of Peter. Enraged, Peter dons his spider costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. Out of a need for revenge, Peter beats the killer into unconsciousness and leaves him tied up for the authorities. Meanwhile, at a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius's harness. However, as a result of the accident the arms have developed sentience and attack the crew. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and takes refuge at a harbor. Days later, after Ben's funeral, Peter vows to turn his planned "Spider-Man" identity from one of fame and fortune to a super-hero. He finally constructs his costume, complete with mechanical lenses, and builds a pair of web-shooters to wear on his wrists, complete with a specialized web-fluid to supply. He takes to the streets as Spider-Man and instantly becomes a media sensation, attracting much attention over social media and major news outlets, who initially dub him the "Masked Marvel". Meanwhile, at the harbor, Octavius becomes increasingly influenced by his arms' AI, and thus, attempts to rob a bank. The police arrive and try to stop Octavius, but the mad scientist crushes their forces. However, just as Octavius is about to leave, Spider-Man arrives on the scene and tries to stop him. The two fight, and Octavius gains the upper hand. Eventually, though, Spider-Man manages to drive off Octavius, who then vows revenge on Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle ''subsequently dubs Octavius "Doctor Octopus." Eventually, Peter learns that Felicia and Harry have become a couple, which breaks his heart. Octavius then attacks the ''Daily Bugle ''and abducts Spider-Man. He then asks Spider-Man to join him in a coming master race of superhumans. Spider-Man refuses and battles Octavius. Ock escapes and returns to his hideout. Afterwards, Peter learns that Aunt May has fallen ill and was rushed to the hospital by her friend. This causes Peter to become distraught, but is comforted by Felicia. At the warehouse, Octavius realizes that Spider-Man's greatest weakness is his overbearing responsibility to protect people. He then abducts Felicia and holds her hostage at the United Nations building and goads Spider-Man to come face him. Spider-Man arrives and is issued an ultimatum by Octavius; save Felicia or fight him. Spider-Man manages to save Felicia by creating a web net between the entrance flags and the building itself. Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus then do battle which takes them from the United Nations building all the way to Times Square. There, Spider-Man finally defeats Octavius via a hard punch to the jaw. Later on, Peter is sulking in his bedroom, looking at a picture of Uncle Ben. Aunt May walks in and gives Peter comforting words, telling him that Ben would be very proud of the man he's become. Peter then gets a phone call from Felicia, who asks him if he wants to go out for pizza some time, which Peter accepts, elated. In New York, a bank is being robbed by the criminal White Rabbit and her gang. As they confront and defeat the arriving cops, White Rabbit gloats how anyone could possibly stop her. All of a sudden, though, a red searchlight resembling Spider-Man's mask shines down upon her, with Spider-Man himself asking "not by the ''hare of my chinny, chin, chin!" as the film fades to black. In a post-credits scene, Octavius is sent to the Raft, a maximum security prison designed to house super-villains. It's here where he meets fellow detainees Mac Gargan and Herman Schultz, who have also had encounters with Spider-Man. Octavius recognizes their strengths and decrees that they join forces in order to get revenge on Spider-Man, a notion which intrigues Gargan and Schultz. Cast * Dylan O' Brian - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Shailene Woodley - Felicia Hardy * Hayden Christensen - Harry Osborn * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * John Malkovich - Adrian Toomes * Gary Oldman - J. Jonah Jameson * James Caan - Uncle Ben * Meryl Streep - Aunt May * Hailee Steinfeld - Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit * Damon Wayans - Mac Gargan/Scorpion (cameo) * Howie Mendel - Herman Schultz/Shocker (cameo) Gallery Peter Parker (Community MCU Reboot).png|Peter Parker Disney-Parks-Spider-Man-suit-concept-art-700x370 (1).jpg|Spider-Man Doctor Octopus-0.png|Doctor Octopus Ben.png|Uncle Ben Harry.png|Harry Osborn May.png|Aunt May Felicia.png|Felicia Hardy Jonah.png|J. Jonah Jameson Adrian.png|Adrian Toomes Mg.png|MacDonald Gargan Hs.png|Herman Schultz Trivia * Much influence from the film comes from the Sam Raimi film series. Originally, Spider-Man was intended to have organic web-shooters and his costume would have been identical to the 2002 Spider-Man film suit. However, these changes were omitted and replaced with more comic-accurate elements to better suit the CMCUR in general. * Felicia Hardy takes a few characteristic elements from Mary Jane, notably her flirtatious nature and outright love for Peter Parker as opposed to Spider-Man. * Spider-Man's final battle with Doc Ock initially starting at the United Nations building was inspired by the final battle from the original 1982 script for the then in-development Spider-Man film. * The post-credits scene where Octavius meets Mac Gargan and Herman Schultz is set between the first and second Seasons of the series Scarlet Spider. Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji